Ahri's Tale
by lastminutedotcom
Summary: A rewrite of Ahri's lore, I didn't base anything on the original lore. Just FYI!
1. Chapter 1

When Ahri was born, she was born a full fox, with no sympathy in her, the only thing she knew was to hunt, kill, then feast on the dead bloody carcasses, throughout her childhood, nothing exciting ever happened, everyday she would just hunt, kill, eat, then sleep everyday, it was tiring work but she wanted to know more than just the forests and jungles, she wanted to feel sadness, love, and empathy, but everyone else thought she was talking nonsense, but she never did give up on dream.

One day, she was about to sleep when she saw a beautiful full moon, but it was blue, not white, then she remembered it was the Fox queen and king incarnation, this event only happens once every 10 years, when the moon is blue and full, and the king and queen is chosen by a lucky draw of all people that qualify to be king and queen, everyone was eager to be royalty, all except one; Ahri.

The retiring king and queen each drew out a name, and the whole crowd went silent, the king said: "The lucky male fox is... Jacob!" then a handsome fox came out on stage, and the crowd went cheering, though Ahri didn't, she has had a crush on Jacob ever since she knew how to hunt, she was devastated, because when you turn king or queen, you are moved to a better living place, and Ahri had a feeling that that would change him, then to Ahri's surprise Jacob says: "This is a really big honor, but I would not take this, for my true love stands in this crowd of people, Ahri will you come up, if the king and queen allows this I would like Ahri to be the queen." Everyone turned to look at the blushing Ahri

and the queen then said:" I would allow that, since the girl fox I have drawn out is Ahri."

Feeling the whole crowd's eyes on her, she knew that she had 2 choices; she could take the offer, or decline it, letting the other girl foxes a chance. Then after what seemed like forever to Ahri, she said :" I take your offer, but remember I will protect you forever, and I promise that." And when a fox makes a promise, it must never be broken, ever.

Stay Tuned For The Next Part! Please rate, give feedback pls pls pls pls? :D

And also I wrote this, but the character it's based off is not my idea. (Dont wanna get copyright)


	2. Chapter 2

As Ahri and Jacob made an entrance to the mansion, she never thought that she would be the first fox to ever break a promise, she only had the thought of love in her. As they arrived she saw all the assistants bowing down to her, this was the first time she had ever felt empathy in her, she had never ever felt it, and with all these thoughts she didn't hear Jacob talking to her at all. "Ahri? You okay? You look a bit... weird." Jacob looked hesitant when he said weird, he never knew that he would die just 1 week from then.

The first thing she did was visit Karma, she was a powerful sorceress, and also had a part time job as a fortune teller, Ahri trusted Karma a lot, she could trust Karma with her life, because Karma would never interrupt her meditation for just anyone, so then she went to her right after she arrived Ionia's heart, and once she went in she heard: "You are going to disappoint fox-kind, but you will become a legend." When Ahri heard this voice she was frightened. "What does this mean?" she asked, her voice shaking and barely heard, "You will find and lose love, people will hate you, but they will realize what you did was heroic." Without saying anything Ahri walked out, speechless.

Ahri laid there, on her soft luxurious bed, but it felt like a hard metal floor to her, she keeps trying to sleep, but at the end gets nightmares of Jacob being slaughtered, her herself killing the retired king and queen. She didn't know what to do, she thought: " Should I lock myself up? That way I wont do anything that'll ruin me. OR should I just keep going on as I was? Since I have never had the courage to kill anyone of my kind" For the whole night she just laid there, scared and petrified mentally, not wanting to move to cause any commotion.

The next day, Ahri woke to a girl wolf in uniform, greeted by a lovely voice "Would you like some breakfast?", Ahri declined even though the wolf insisted. Ahri got dressed and sneaked out to the wild, she felt like this was the place where she could calm down and think, after all that happened last night, she didn't have time to herself to think. But she never knew that what would change her fate will happen in a matter of seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

As Ahri walked through the jungle, she heard rustling, she jumped and got startled, but at the end assumed that it was just the wind or birds, then after walking more deeper in the jungle, she saw a shadow lurking around, "Who's there?" Ahri whimpered, then darkness overwhelmed her.

Shaking her head, still feeling dizzy, she wakes up, and finds herself trapped in the altar of twisted treeline, she tried to yell but no voice came to her, she was silenced. Still trying to remain calm, she observed her surroundings, she only saw darkness, her farthest range of view only up to the face of who foxnapped her. Ryze and Nocturne.

As Ahri saw Ryze she could only say one thing: "You again..." sighing, Ahri and Ryze were close friends when they were young, Ryze would always entertain Ahri by doing his normal magic tricks and helping the fox and wolves find their prey. But one day Ahri mistook Ryze as a Human, since humans rarely were around, foxes and wolves believed that humans were on of the most rarest and tastiest creatures, although Ryze was human, he had a special bond with the community.

So what happened? Ahri pounced at Ryze, not knowing that she was about to kill a friend, she scratches him thinking: " My mom and dad will be proud of me, and Ryze will be even more proud" After doing all her scratching and biting, she looked at the corpse and saw Ryze.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yup, it's me again, don't you remember you murdered me?" Ryze asked, his voice so sinister, so evil..., "It was just a misunderstanding! I thought you were-" "Dead?" Ryze asks, Ahri wondered how did the good hearted friend turn so corrupted, "But it's impossible... I know I killed you and you were dead, I buried you!" Ahri said, her voice whimpering, not knowing if Ryze would... have his revenge.

As Ryze explained Ahri closed her eyes imagining that day, the sky was clear, the sun shined like Leona with her ulti (Get it lol!), and the murdered Ryze laid there, breathless, actionless, dead. Ahri had then buried him near his family, she paid the royalty 200 Foxines, and was permitted to go out of the limited range for this burial, Ahri cried as she buried him, the lifeless body of his good friend, she didn't want to leave but the sooner she did, the sooner the pain will be gone.


End file.
